The present invention relates to an intermediate bearing for a drive shaft train of a motor vehicle, wherein the intermediate bearing comprises: an elastic bearing body, which has a bore, a supporting ring, which is arranged in the bore and has a receiving space for receiving a rolling bearing, wherein the receiving space defines a longitudinal axis, and two sealing disc, which are spaced apart axially from one another and have in each case one central opening for receiving a drive component, wherein the supporting ring is arranged between the two sealing discs.
The drive shaft train of a motor vehicle, in particular a utility motor vehicle, is used for transmitting a torque between a transmission and an axle differential in order to drive the wheels of the utility vehicle. The drive shaft train is usually designed in multiple parts and can be mounted on the underside of the motor vehicle via an intermediate bearing.
From U.S. Pat. No. 8,628,250 B2, an intermediate bearing for a drive shaft train of a motor vehicle is known. The intermediate bearing has an elastic bearing body, in which a staircase-like curved supporting ring is positioned. The supporting ring has a central region parallel to the longitudinal axis, in which a rolling bearing is inserted. In addition, the known intermediate bearing has two sealing disc arrangements axially spaced apart from each other, between which the supporting ring and the rolling bearing is positioned.
The object of the invention is to propose an intermediate bearing that is simple to produce, properly sealed and shielded against dirt, water and the like.
According to the invention, this object is achieved in an intermediate bearing for a drive shaft train of a motor vehicle of the above-mentioned type, by the fact that the sealing discs have in each case one groove extending concentrically to the longitudinal axis, wherein the supporting ring engages into the two grooves of the sealing discs.